Neurologic
by mochiizuki
Summary: Kalau saja Terasaka punya otak, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. TeraIto. Drabble(?). Mild-spoiler for anime watcher. [Oneshot]


**Neurologic**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _assassination classroom fanfiction_

 _terasaka ryoma x horibe itona_

 _© Matsui Yusei  
_

 _warning: MILD-SPOILER! sho-ai, drabble(?), seriously plotless, dorks._

 _because i need my daily dose of itona_

 _happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Terasaka bukan tipe orang yang berpikir sebelum bertindak. Semua penghuni kelas E tahu itu. Bahkan, seluruh murid Kunugigaoka mungkin mengerti kalau frekuensi pemakaian otak Terasaka lebih rendah daripada jumlah tentakel Koro-sensei.

Sungguh sebuah penghinaan.

Tapi, Terasaka tidak bisa menampik tuduhan itu karena buktinya, saat ini, ia sendiri sudah memberikan contoh kenapa penyataan-penyataan di atas benar adanya.

Terutama ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji waktu seluruh siswa kelas E sedang berganti baju olahraga di gudang sekolah.

Lebih tepatnya, saat kulit mulus nan putih milik Itona—yang kelihatan jelas waktu dia melepas kemejanya—terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Terasaka.

Yah...selain jarang dipakai, ternyata otak Terasaka juga _ngeres_.

.

.

Atau bisa jadi, sel otaknya sebenarnya pindah ke ototnya.

Yang pasti tahu-tahu saja, begitu Itona hanya tinggal berbalut kaos _turtle-neck_ tanpa lengan yang biasa ia pakai. Tangan Terasaka sudah bergerak, seolah punya pikiran sendiri, dan menyeret bocah kecil _unyu_ itu keluar dari area sekolah, menuruni gunung, menyeberang lampu merah, dan kemudian melempar tubuh mungil tersebut dengan keras di atas kasur kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau perbuatannya sudah hampir masuk ke ranah kriminal.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Terasaka duduk di ujung kasur _single_ miliknya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Mungkin canggung bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Bisa dibilang, ia tidak bisa _mikir_ kenapa sanggup berbuat tanpa pikir panjang seperti tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Terasaka?" Suara Itona terdengar bosan. Pemilik surai perak itu bertanya sambil duduk bersila. Sangat santai. Seolah tidak baru saja di perlakukan tak pantas oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "Kita mau berbuat apa di sini?"

"Eh, apanya?" Terasaka langsung bingung ditanya begitu. "Mana aku tahu! Alasan kenapa aku menyeretmu kesini saja aku tidak tahu!" Ia menjawab nyaris histeris.

Itona memandang pemuda bertubuh gempal di depannya sambil mendengus. Merasa sedikit _deja vu_ ke saat dirinya diselamatkan oleh Terasaka dan kawan-kawan setelah dibuang oleh Shiro.

"Tenyata kau ini memang tak punya otak ya."

Terasaka langsung _ngamuk_.

"Brengsek! Memang apa hubungannya—"

"Ssst." Itona menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Terasaka. Memberi tanda bungkam. "Kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau kau baru saja menculik anak orang, 'kan?"

Terasaka langsung terdiam. Bukan karena jari yang menempel di labianya atau ancaman remeh si penggila elektronik itu. Tapi, wajah manis Itona yang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti-lah yang sukses membuat konsentrasinya pecah tak karuan.

Tentu saja, Itona yang paham langsung memanfaatkannya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Suara Itona mendayu-dayu bak biduan. "Biar aku saja yang mulai."

"Ap—mfh _._ "

Protes Terasaka tak pernah sampai, karena mulutnya tiba-tiba saja sudah bertautan dengan bibir milik Itona. Hanya menempel memang. Namun, tetap saja efek _shock_ -nya sama besar bagi si berandalan kelas E itu.

Itona menghentikan aksinya dan menyeringai melihat reaksi membatu lawannya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku saat itu." Manik emasnya bersinar seperti predator. "Bagaimana kalau kulanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuat otakmu jadi jauh lebih tidak berfungsi hm..? _**Terasaka-kun**_ **.** "

.

.

Terasaka hanya bisa berharap semua tentakel Itona benar-benar sudah tercabut tanpa sisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Saya butuh pelampiasan karena habis baca ulang chapter dimana Itona tobat dan tiba-tiba sangat butuh asupan. Karena jarang ada, akhirnya saya ngasup sendiri. *garuk tembok*_

 _Maaf kalo fic ini sangat pointless. Namanya juga untuk kepuasan pribadi. Wahahaha~ XD Maaf juga kalo ada typos dan EYD yang salah. Saya publish ngebut sebelum ngampus sih. *nekat*_

 _Mind to leave a review? ^^_


End file.
